Newfound love
by riddle me this riddle me that
Summary: im bad at summerys.. just take a look..
1. the many sides of depression

****

AN- I don't own anything or anyone from the movie. Any new characters are probably mine. I'm new to writer so please bare with me. Ill try but I can't guarantee it'll be good…

The many sides of depression

Jareth stood on the balcony of his room, the wind softly blowing his silver blond hair. Ever since Sarah had defeated him he had gone into a deep depression. Not because she defeated him but because she left him. In those few short hours she was in his kingdom he had completely fallen for her. When she was near him he didn't know how to act or what to say. Because of being put in such a position he would be cruel, not because he wanted to but more for defense. She couldn't see him weak. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but didn't know how. He had never been in love before, it was new to him and he didn't like it. Feeling helpless over a young mortal girl. But he couldn't tell her, she was too young. 

Jareth sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that night. He hadn't eaten in nearly two days and he wasn't sleeping well. At first after her victory he had been mad. He would storm around all day but now, months later the depression was seeping in. most of the time now was spent locked up in his room or the library, screaming at anyone that disturbed him. Even the goblins steered clear for fear of being thrown in the bog or worse. Rumors had spread like wild fire of goblins being thrown in the bog just for walking past at the wrong time. No one dared to bother him.

Jareth turned back to enter his room and prepare for a rough nights sleep. He crawled in bed not bother to change his cloths. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before giving up. He threw back the covers with annoyance and stomped out of his room. All the goblins in the hall froze then quickly moved out of his way hoping not to be noticed. Ignoring them, Jareth entered the library and slammed the door behind him. He decided reading might get his mind off of Sarah. After choosing a book he sat himself in one of the large chairs by a roaring fire. 

Try as he might Jareth couldn't concentrate on the book. All he though of was his Sarah. How was her life going? Was she happy? Did she miss him? Why would she miss him, she had no reason to. Jareth gave a heavy sigh, giving up in trying to get Sarah off his mind. It was no use, he couldn't fight it anymore. It was driving him mad, more then once he had though of death. The only way to get away. Him, the Goblin King running away? What would people think? 

Lanceton, one of the servants, had watched Jareth over the months. He watched has Jareth suffered in silence over his loss. He was determined to do something about it. Jareth wasn't the nicest ruler in the best of moods but he was better then some. But over the few months Jareth had been worse, always yelling at everyone over nothing. Lanceton was tired of it. He had to do something to get Jareth back to his former self. And whether he admitted it or not, Jareth was making himself sick from all the depression.

Lanceton had been think about it for a while, how to get the real Jareth back. A plan formed in his head, it would be difficult but it was worth a shot. With a satisfied smile Lanceton went back to work.

****

AN- well there you have it for that chapter. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. Ill try to get the next chapter out soon, could be sooner if you review. *hint hint* 


	2. Scattered Thoughts

****

AN- yes the next chapter! I don't know if I really like this one but.. Oh well im tired of re-working it.

The characters originally from the movie don't belong to me, any not from the movie are probably mine, like Lanceton. 

Scattered Thoughts

Sarah sighed has she parkers the car. She had recently gotten her learners permit and was trying to learn how to drive. It was slightly difficult because she couldn't see over the front of the car, and using the mirrors confused her. She got out of the car and started to head for the house, he dad also getting out and following her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll figure it out soon enough. It may take a while to get used to it but it'll happen."

"I know dad but I was horrible. I could barely stay on the right side of the road and it seemed like I was going to hit everything."

"Yes I know what that's like but you'll just have to wait and get used to it."

"But I don't want to wait. I wish I just knew how to drive, like naturally or something." Robert laughed at his daughter, she still didn't understand why everything didn't come easily to her. She wanted to get everything right on the first try and was frustrated when she didn't. 

As they entered the house the smell of chicken greeted them, dinner must be ready. As if on que Karen turned the corner to meet them.

"Oh your back, just in time for dinner. Wash up and come and eat." Sarah and Karen still didn't get along well but they didn't fight as much either. They both tried to be somewhat civil with one another. Sarah washed her hand then joined everyone else at the table. _the only good thing bout Karen, _Sarah thought to herself, _is at least she can cook a decent meal. _

Dinner had been spent chatting about how the day went. Robert had finally gotten the raise he wanted, but would be traveling more. The down side was that meant Sarah would be stuck with Karen. After dinner Sarah went upstairs for a quick shower. It was finally the weekend and she wanted to kick back and relax. Entering her room Sarah found and handsome young boy sitting on her bed. Sarah was about to ask what he was doing but he cut her off.

"Hello my name is Lanceton. I come from the underground and I need you to come with me." he felt like a complete idiot. He could think of anything more intelligent to say? 

"And just WHAT makes you think ill go back there?" Sarah glared at the stranger In her room. Lanceton had expected this, he seemed to zone out for a minute and their surroundings changed. 

"Im sorry but you have no choice." Sarah was thrown off balance for a moment and leaned against a nearby wall to steady herself. She hadn't expected the sudden change. Lanceton spoke again before Sarah could utter and single word.

"Please take a seat." Sarah glared at him for a moment then took a seat in a blue chair by a fireplace. Lanceton told her Jareth's depression and waited for her to respond. She just looked dumbly at him before being filled with rage.

"So YOU want ME to help YOUR king?! Are you crazy? Why on earth would I EVER *WANT* to help HIM?!" Sarah stormed around the room. What was this guy thinking? To just show up at her house, kidnap her then expect her to help Jareth, this guy must be nuts!

"I understand you don't exactly like him but please at least think about it." Lanceton left the room locking to door behind him. He would get in so much trouble when the king found out he brought her here. 

Inside her room Sarah paced around muttering profanities under her breath. She had no idea what to do, help so the servants and subjects didn't have to deal with Jareth's temper or leave and forget about it? _well_, she thought, _its not my problem. Ill just tell Lanceton in the morning to find someone else. _Satisfied with her decision she climbed into the large bed. She wished she could just leave but she knew the door was locked. Sarah had had a rough night and needed some sleep so she let her anger subside for the moment and she cuddled down in the bed. She could do more yelling and screaming in the morning, now was time to rest. Sarah fell asleep a few short seconds after her head hit the pillow. 

****

that's that, im off for a break… *snore*


	3. Dream On

****

AN- thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I would have had this out sooner but I had it half written and the computer messed up and closed word before I got a chance to save it *sigh* and school gets in the way. The characters originally from the movie aren't mine. Well Jareth is mine…yes all mine! Muwhahahahahahahaha *cough* ok I don't OWN him either. Characters not from the movie are probably mine

Oh by the way CrystalQueen I like your site, its cute. I joined the chat J 

Title belongs to aerosmith 

Dream on

Jareth had felt a new presence enter his kingdom but brushed it off as some traveler stopping in the city for the night. He slouched deeper into the chair and took another gulp of the red wine. This was his fifth glass but he saw no point in stopping. Unfortunately it hadn't helped get his mind off Sarah as he had hoped. After finishing the glass he pushed himself up out of the chair and headed for the door. He yanked it open nearly falling over in the process and stomped out and down the hall toward his room. Goblins scurried out of the way so they wouldn't be fallen on. When Jareth finally reached his room he stumbled in and slammed the door behind him. He had barely made it to the bed before he passed out.

-----------------

He was sitting on a hill, the warm rays of the sun heating his skin. Turning at the sound of laughter he found Sarah running up the hill, practically falling into his arms when she reached the top. He smiled sweetly at her and leaned down and kissed her passionately. She returned his kiss and rapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He laid her down on the ground, running his hands over her soft skin. Sarah moaned and began to unbutton his shirt, running her hands over his pale chest. Jareth pulled back to look at her.

"your so lovely." Sarah smiled up at him and pulled him back down into a kiss.

--------------

Sarah stood in a field with flowers in her hand. Tears slipped down her face as she placed the flowers on a grave. Arms encircled her from behind offering comfort. She turned to find Jareth standing there, smiling sweetly at her. Instead of becoming angry she leaned up and kissed him. He responded and deepened the kiss. He then began to tail kisses down her neck, causing her to shudder. She tangled her fingers into his feathery hair, leaning her head back so he could get better access. 

Sarah pulled Jareth down to the ground and began to slip his shirt off. Jareth began her kiss her passionately before breaking away. He looked into her deep brown eyes and whispered three short words.

"I love you"

****

I think ill stop there. Yes I know its short but I don't remember what I originally had and I cant think of any more. 


End file.
